Konoha School Musical
by Moonlight Music Mistress
Summary: Discontinued. Chapter 5 up! An A Rank mission! What is it? Try out for High School Musical 2! NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno, SasuSaku, InoShikaTema triangle.
1. Intro: What Kind of Mission is THAT!

1Title: Konoha School Musical

Author: Moonlight Music Mistress

Pairing(s): NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno, SasuSaku

Summary: An A-Rank mission...try out for High School Musical!!

This idea was totally random. I still love it though, and I made a ficcie for it!! Yay!!

P.S. This is when they're all sixteen, excluding, Neji, Tenten, and Lee who are seventeen. Sasuke killed Itachi. He's back in Konoha. Everyone's a Jounin, except Neji, Sasuke, and Tenten, who are in the Anbu.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

There was no way that any of the Konoha 12 were going to accept this mission. If Tsunade thought for even a second that they were going to carry out this mission, she had a little bit too much sake. No way in the world would the nine Jounin and three Anbu do this mission. No way. Not a chance, Tsunade. The kids are reluctant. They will NOT do this mission. Besides, what the bloody crap kind of a mission is "Try out for a play?"

"Tsunade-baachan, _no way _will I try out for a stupid play, dattebayo!!" Uzumaki Naruto hollered.

"What he said!!" Inuzuka Kiba hollered, pointing at Naruto. "I will NOT stand for this!!"

Rock Lee looked at Tsunade. "What play is it?"

Tsunade said, "High School Musical 2." The four kunoichi gasped. "And we are trying out because the play's manager said that not many people are trying out. You probably won't get the parts though, so you're pretty much only trying out."

Shikamaru thought of a plan inside his head. "I'll sing horribly," he mumbled, unaware that he was thinking out loud, "then the director will NEVER choose me."

Tsunade heard this. "Nope. You're all singing your heart out as if you actually _wanted _the role."

"Who's gonna see the play?" Tenten asked.

"Well, it's going to be filmed professionally, and for one thing the whole of Konoha will see it, not to mention Suna," Tsunade replied. "I think those are the only people who will see it."

"All right now, I'm giving you the sheet music. All eight boys who are trying out are trying out with the song 'Bet On It' and the song is 'Gotta Go My Own Way' for the girls who are trying out. Tryouts are in two days." Tsunade handed sheet music out.

"We can't learn this whole song in two days!!" Ino hollered, waving "Gotta Go My Own Way" in Tsunade's face, who simply said, "Oops!! I forgot!! Here's the music accompaniment. Each of you gets your own sheet music, but girls, you'll have to practice together with the accompaniment, as will the boys. Now go practice." The twelve reluctantly walked out of her office, walking out to practice singing.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

**Alright!! Introduction to torture!! Poor Konoha 12...I don't know one member of the Konoha 12 who would actually **_**want **_**to try out for this play!! Anyway, next chapter is rehearsing!! You'll see how good everyone sounds, and then the madness begins!!**

_**ALSO: PLEASE TELL ME WHETHER YOU WANT SHIKAINO OR SASUSAKU AS THE NEXT COUPLE FOR MY DRABBLE COLLECTION!! SHIKAINO OR SASUSAKU!!**_


	2. Practicing: Who Rules, Who Drools?

Title: Konoha School Musical

Author: Moonlight Music Mistress

Pairing(s): NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno, SasuSaku

Summary: An A-Rank mission...try out for High School Musical!!

Recap: Tsunade told the Konoha 12 they'd be trying out for High School Musical 2 as a mission. The whole of Konoha and Suna will see the finished production of HSM2. The 12 shinobi don't think they'll get the parts. The boys are trying out with 'Bet On It' and the girls are trying out with 'Gotta Go My Own Way.' Now let's proceed to their musical adventures!

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Recap:

_"All right now, I'm giving you the sheet music. All eight boys who are trying out are trying out with the song 'Bet On It' and the song is 'Gotta Go My Own Way' for the girls who are trying out. Tryouts are in two days." Tsunade handed sheet music out. _

_"We can't learn this whole song in two days!!" Ino hollered, waving "Gotta Go My Own Way" in Tsunade's face, who simply said, "Oops!! I forgot!! Here's the music accompaniment. Each of you gets your own sheet music, but girls, you'll have to practice together with the accompaniment, as will the boys. Now go practice." The twelve reluctantly walked out of her office, walking out to practice singing._

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

As the twelve ninja walked out of Tsunade's office, they were all completely angry that they'd have to try out for a stupid play. They wouldn't get the roles, anyway! They're ninjas, not singers! Or dancers! Or actors!

"This is so stupid!!" Haruno Sakura exclaimed. "We probably all suck at singing, so what's the point!?"

"YOSH! Think positive, Sakura-san!!" Lee hollered. "It is very possible that some of us WILL get roles!!"

Tenten looked at her teammate funnily, then pointed to Sakura's angry face. "Does that face look like a face that _wants _a role?"

"Ehrr..."

Chouji looked a bit angry, as well. "Me? Singing? No way!!"

"That's how we all feel," Shikamaru told his best friend.

"Well, anyway..." Ino said. "...Come on girls, let's all go to my house and practice this song. See you later, guys." With that, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten all walked off to Ino's house, waving to the boys.

"Bye," the boys said. "All right boys, let's go to my house and practice," Kiba told the boys as they all left for Kiba's house.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

At Ino's house, where the girls are rehearsing:

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"This mission reeks," Ino complained as she popped the karaoke music accompaniment into her stereo.

"All right," Hinata said. "S-so who's g-going to go first?"

The other three kunoichi looked at each other weirdly. "Err...you go ahead, Sakura!!" Tenten told her.

Sakura glared at Tenten. "Sure, why not..." she sarcastically mumbled.

The guitar music started strumming as Sakura heard a female voice say "Troy...listen..." in the karaoke accompaniment. With this, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata chuckled slightly.

As Sakura started singing, the other kunoichi looked at her.

_"I gotta say what's on my mind._

_Something about us_

_Doesn't seem right, these days._

_Life keeps getting in the way._

_Whenever we try, somehow the plan_

_Is always rearranged._

_It's so hard to say,_

_But I gotta do what's best for me._

_You'll be okay._

_I've got to move on and be who I am._

_I just don't belong here._

_I hope you understand_

_We might find a place in this world someday._

_But at least for now._

_I gotta go my own way." _After Sakura finished singing she paused the music accompaniment. The other kunoichi glanced at her. She wasn't _that _bad!!

"Oi, forehead girl, that was pretty good!" Ino high-fived her friend.

"Hai, that was great, Sakura!!" Tenten complimented.

"N-nice, Sakura!!" Hinata quietly congratulated.

"Thanks!! Who's up next?" Sakura asked with a devilish smile on her face. "Oh Tenten? You asked me to sing first, how about you go now?"

Tenten shook her head. "N-no, no!!"

Sakura, Hinata, and Ino all said, "Yes!!"

"Fine," Tenten grumbled as she pressed "Play."

After a bit of guitar, it was Tenten's turn to come in.

"_Don't wanna leave it all behind._

_But I get my hopes up_

_And I watch them fall_

_Every time._

_Another color turns to grey._

_And it's just too hard_

_To watch it all_

_Slowly fade away._

_I'm leaving today._

_'Cuz I gotta do what's best for me_

_You'll be okay_

_I've got to move on and be who I am._

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand._

_We might find a place in this world someday._

_But at least for now,_

_I gotta go my own way." _When Tenten was finished, she paused the accompaniment to be rewarded with three saucer-sized eyes and shocked, open mouths. "What? What did I do?" she asked.

There was an awkward silence after that. Sakura was the first to break it. "T-Tenten...that was beautiful..."

Hinata nodded. "I think you could possibly get the part..."

Tenten nodded. "Aw, thanks you guys!! Ino? What did you think?"

Ino was still silent.

"Ino?"

"Tenten...that...was...GREAT!!!!!" Ino hollered.

Sakura smiled sincerely. "Yeah Tenten!! I'll admit, you did WAY better than me!!"

Hinata smiled slightly. "Y-yes, Tenten. Y-you sounded like an angel!!"

Tenten grinned. "Thanks!! Hopefully I don't get the part though, singing, dancing, and acting are NOT my things."

Ino smiled. "You might actually get it, Tenten!! But, err...now I guess it's my turn." The next part of the song was the part where Troy came in. Ino just skipped that part. Oh, and _this _means Ino is singing, **this **means that Troy from the accompaniment CD was singing.

**What about us? What about everything we've been through?**

_What about trust?_

**You know I never wanted to hurt you.**

_What about me?_

**What am I supposed to do?**

_I gotta leave but I'll miss yoooouu..._

_So, I've got to move on and be who I am_

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand._

_We might find a place in this world someday._

_But at least for now,_

_I GOTTA GO MY OWN WAY!!!_

When Ino sang "GOTTA GO MY OWN," Hinata came in singing the chorus once more. So as Ino screamed, "I GOTTA GO MY OWN WAAAAY!!" in the background, Hinata was singing the melody.

_I've got to move on and be who I am._

_I just don't belong here_

_I hope you understand_

_We might find a place in this world someday_

_But at least for now_

_I gotta go my own way._

_I gotta go my own way._

_I gotta go, my own way._

Tenten and Sakura smiled. "Nice jobs, Ino and Hinata!!" Sakura told them.

Ino shrugged. "I did okay, but Hinata did better. And I did WAY worse than Tenten."

Tenten looked at the three younger kunoichi. "All three of you did great!! What are you saying!!"

Hinata blinked. "Y-you are the best out of us, T-Tenten."

Sakura shrugged. "Yeah. Ino, you have a loud voice. Kind of like Sharpay."

Ino smiled. "Well, you could say her personality suits me."

Hinata, Sakura, and Tenten sweatdropped. "Yes you could."

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

At Kiba's house, where the boys are rehearsing:

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

"Okay," Kiba mumbled as he put the 'Bet On It' accompaniment karaoke CD in his stereo. "Who's going to sing first?"

Sasuke volunteered. "I'll go first to get it over with." As the drums started playing, Sasuke jumped in.

_"Everybody's always talking at me._

_Everybody's try'na get in my head._

_I wanna listen to my own heart talking._

_I need to count on myself instead." _When Sasuke finished, he paused the CD, and everyone (with the exception of Neji, Shino, and Shikamaru) was laying on the ground laughing.

"Who knew the teme could sing?" Naruto joked as Sasuke glared at him.

"Well, dobe, how about you go next?" Sasuke persuaded.

Everyone nodded. "Yeah, Uzumaki."

Naruto, stricken with confidence, stepped up to the stereo, pushed 'Play,' and continued where Sasuke left off. By the way, the 'Did you ever?'s are in the CD accompaniment.

**Did you ever?**

_Lose yourself to get what you want?_

**Did you ever?**

_Get on a ride then want to get off?_

**Did you ever?**

_Push away the ones you should have held close?_

_Did you ever let go?_

_Did you ever not know?_ When Naruto finished, he beamed with pride. "How was THAT, teme?"

Sasuke scowled. "Okay, I guess."

Chouji smirked. "You're just angry because he did better than you."

Neji commented, "Naruto's got kind of a show-offish voice, like Ryan."

"You know the characters?" Naruto asked, an evil smile on his face. Ooh, good blackmail material!! Hyuuga Neji watched High School Musical 2!!

"No," Neji simply stated. "Hinata-sama made me watch the first movie with her. Not the second. It was pure torture."

Naruto scowled. That ruined the fun. "Err...hey Hyuuga! You go!! Do half of the chorus! Now!"

It was Neji's turn to scowl. He pressed 'Play' and then sang with the CD.

_"I'm not gonna stop_

_That's who I am_

_I give it all I got_

_That is my plan._

_Will I find what I lost?_

_You know you can_

_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it." _When Neji was finished, everyone, even Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Shino, were rolling on the floor laughing. Hyuuga Neji, probably him and Shino, had the deepest voices in the group. Now he was SINGING!! He was signing higher than his usual voice, too!! The other seven boys found it pricelessly funny. Nonetheless, though, he did good!! Really good!!

"Ha! Neji sang GOOD!!" Chouji hollered. "I'd like to see him get the lead role!!"

"Yeah Hyuuga!! That was REALLY good!" Naruto hollered. "You definitely have the best chances of getting the lead guy role!!"

"Yes!!" Lee hollered. "I would be so proud of my youthful teammate!!"

"Oh, shut up..." Neji told them. "You go next, Lee." he smirked. "Let's see how good _you _are."

"IF I AM HORRIBLE, I WILL RUN 600 LAPS AROUND KONOHA!! IF I CANNOT DO THAT, I WILL DO 2500 JUMP ROPES!!" Lee pressed 'Play' and continued with the chorus where Neji left off.

_"I wanna make it right_

_That is the way_

_To turn my life around_

_Today is the day_

_Am I the type of guy_

_Who means what I say?_

_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it," _Lee finished. No one was laughing. Lee did horrible. "Lee, that was worse than at the Christmas party when Gai-sensei got drunk and started singing 'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer',"Neji truthfully stated.

Lee, however, didn't seem to care about Neji's criticism. He only said, "YOSH!! I DO NOT CARE WHAT PEOPLE THINK ABOUT ME!!"

"Actually, Lee, this lessens the chances of you getting a part," Shino jealously stated.

"YOUTHFUL SHINO!! YOU SHALL GO NEXT!!" Lee hollered as Shino, although with reluctance, walked up to the stereo.

_"How will I know if there's a path worth taking_

_Should I question every move I make?_

_With all I've lost, my heart is breaking._

_I don't wanna make the same mistake," _Shino finished, only to be greeted with even more laughter. "SHINO!! THAT WAS FUNNY!!" Kiba hollered. "THAT SUCKED!!"

"No it didn't. Shino was pretty good," Chouji stood up for Shino.

"It sucked!!" Naruto hollered.

"No, he was pretty good," Neji told everyone.

"He was absolutely horrible," Sasuke told his guy friends.

"He was REALLY good!!" Shikamaru stated.

"Wow...you people have mixed feelings about this..." Shino said.

"I'll go next," Shikamaru volunteered.

"Wow. Shikamaru actually volunteered for something. The end of the world is coming," Naruto simply and emotionlessly stated.

"Whatever. This is troublesome," Shikamaru said as he pressed 'Play' and continued.

**Did you ever?**

_Doubt your dream will ever come true?_

**Did you ever?**

_Blame the world then never blame you?_

**I would never**

_Try to live a lie again_

_I don't wanna win this game_

_If I can't play it my way, _Shikamaru finished. He, all in all, did okay. He wasn't that great. He didn't deserve a huge role, but his voice should be heard, maybe in a smaller role like Zeke or Jason.

"That was...alright," Sasuke told him. "Better than Shino."

"Yeah, it was decent, man," Kiba told him.

"Nice job, Shikamaru!!" Chouji complimented.

"Whatever. Hey, Chouji, get singing over with. Go on up."

Chouji agreed, pressing 'Play.' He then sang where Shikamaru left off.

_"I'm not gonna stop_

_That's who I am._

_I'll give it all I've got_

_That is my plan._

_Will I find what I lost?_

_You know you can_

_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it," _Chouji concluded. He did, well, let's just say better than Lee, but worse than Shikamaru. He didn't do horrible, but he did a below average performance.

"Hey. Nice, Chouji," Shikamaru said to his best friend.

"It was better than Lee, but worse than Shikamaru," Neji, once again honestly, stated. Lee then, for no reason, did a ping! with his teeth. Everyone except Neji, who was used to this, sweatdropped.

"All right then. Kiba, you go." Kiba smirked and stepped up to the stereo, pressed 'Play,' and continued:

_Oh_

_Hold up_

_Give me room to think_

_Bring it on now_

_Got to work on my swing_

_Got to do my own thing_

_Oh_

_Hold up. _Kiba continued with the song, because this part is dialogue, not singing.

_"It's no good at all_

_To see yourself_

_And not recognize your face_

_Out on my own_

_It's such a scary place, ooh._

_The answers are all_

_Inside of me._

_All I gotta do_

_Is believe," _Kiba finished. He was about the same as Shikamaru. He was a pretty...average singer. Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji were better.

"Nice, Kiba man!!" Naruto high-fived him.

"Yeah, thanks Naruto," Kiba emotionlessly told him. "Who else didn't sing?" No one responded. Everybody sang. And the song wasn't even over yet!!

"We all sang!!" Chouji announced.

"Okay then, we'll just continue," Sasuke told everyone. "All seven of us will sing the remainder of the song." Everyone nodded and began to sing.

_I'm not gonna stop_

_Not gonna stop till I get my shot_

_That's who I am_

_That is my plan_

_Will I end up on top?_

_You can_

_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_

_You can_

_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it._

_I wanna make it right_

_That is the way_

_To turn my life around_

_Today is the day_

_Am I the type of guy who means_

_What I say_

_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_

_You can bet on me._

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

And then, the kunoichi continued practicing 'Gotta Go My Own Way' until audition day came up. The shinobi kept practicing 'Bet On It' until audition day came up.

AUDITION DAY:

The twelve ninja waited patiently outside of the audition room. "Okay, come on in," the director commanded. With this, the twelve ninja stepped inside nervously. Who knew who'd get the parts? Could one of them get them?

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

**CLIFFY!! YAY!! I love this story!! Right now they just walked in the audition room. Who will get parts? Who won't? Who will be deemed a good singer by the director? Who will be deemed a horrible one? Find out, in Chapter 3 of Konoha School Musical!! Stay tuned!!**

_**PLEASE VOTE FOR WHICH COUPLE YOU WANT NEXT FOR MY DRABBLE COLLECTION!! SHIKAINO OR SASUSAKU!! ONLY SHIKAINO OR SASUSAKU!! PLEASE VOTE!!**_


	3. Audition: Hormones Galore!

1Title: Konoha School Musical

Author: Moonlight Music Mistress

Pairing(s): NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno, SasuSaku

Summary: An A-Rank mission...try out for High School Musical 2!!

Enjoy!!

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Recap:

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

_And then, the kunoichi continued practicing 'Gotta Go My Own Way' until audition day came up. The shinobi kept practicing 'Bet On It' until audition day came up._

_AUDITION DAY:_

_The twelve ninja waited patiently outside of the audition room. "Okay, come on in," the director commanded. With this, the twelve ninja stepped inside nervously. Who knew who'd get the parts? Could one of them get them?_

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

As soon as everyone was inside the audition room, the twelve ninja all sat down on a couch nervously. They'd have to watch each other audition. The ninjas had decided to go in order by team. First team to audition would be 8, then 7, 10, and Gai.

"Okay kids. My name's Arashi. I'm the manager of High School Musical 2. Now, I'm assuming you kids came here because you want parts?" All twelve of them shook their heads.

"Okay then...well, if any of you kids are exceptionally great singers, you may get the part. But just keep in mind that other people have auditioned."

"Yeah," Ino mumbled under her breath. "About four other people."

Arashi didn't hear her. "Okay, I'm assuming that you kids have picked out who's going in what order?" The twelve nodded.

"Okay, so come on up, whoever's going first."

Shino stood up, very embarrassed. "Me." Arashi put the accompaniment in, asked when Shino was ready, and when Shino said yes, pressed the play button.

_"Everybody's always talking at me._

_Everybody's trying to get in my head._

_I wanna listen to my own heart talking._

_I need to count on myself instead." _Shino sang a bit more, until the very last note came on. _"You can bet on me."_

The remaining eleven ninja just stood there. "Wow..." they said in unison. "Shino just sang for us eleven in an attempt to land the lead role in a Disney channel movie remake."

Arashi was a brutally honest man. "All right, eh...Aburame Shino?" Shino nodded. "To be brutally honest, it was far from superior. Very far. So you won't be getting a role." Shino pretended to look upset, but gave Kiba and Hinata a smirk. HE WOULDN'T BE GETTING A ROLE!! WOO-HOO!!

"Next!" Arashi called out as Kiba stood up. "That...would be me." Kiba growled.

"All right sir...please, start." Arashi pressed play and Kiba began to sing. "Everybody's always talking at me, everybody's trying to get in my head...you can bet on me," Kiba finished.

Everyone applauded. "All right, kiddo. It was better than your bug boy friend's singing, but not good enough. You may or may not get a role. I'm leaning towards 'may not'."

Kiba shrugged and high-fived Shino. NEITHER OF THEM WOULD BE GETTING ROLES (most likely)!!!

"Next." Arashi called as Hinata stood up. "All right, a lady. Let's see what you've got." Hinata meekly nodded and gulped as Arashi pressed 'Play' on the stereo.

"I gotta say what's on my mind. Something about us, doesn't seem right these days, life keeps getting in the way...I gotta go, my own way..." Hinata concluded. Naruto stood up. "NICE, HINA-CHAN!! THAT WAS GREAT!!!"

"Eh, it was pretty good," Arashi complimented. "You didn't sing from your chest though. It's obvious you can't hit the higher notes."

Hinata nodded and wiped away a fake sweat with a sigh of relief. _Good. I won't be getting any parts in any musicals anytime soon._

"Okay then, who's up next?"

"ME!!" Naruto yelled. "ALL RIGHT DUDES AND DUDETTES! GET READY FOR UZUMAKI NARUTO!!"

Arashi sweatdropped. "Okay, kiddo. Audition your heart out." He pressed 'Play' and Naruto started singing. "Everybody's always talking at me. Everybody's trying to get in my head..." (He sang the entire song, okay?)

Everyone applauded. Naruto was good!!

Arashi smiled. "Nice, kiddo. Your voice is loud and dramatic. You could very possibly get a lead role."

"WHAT?" Naruto hollered from both shock and happiness. "I MIGHT GET A-!" but he was rudely interrupted by Sasuke. "Shut up dobe. I'm going now," Sasuke emotionlessly told his teammate as he stood up to audition.

"Okay, son. Go." Arashi pressed play and Sasuke started. "Everybody's always talking at me..." He soon finished, and Arashi nodded. "Pretty dang good, kid. You might get a lead role too."

"Tell me I didn't just hear what I think I just heard." Sasuke grumbled.

"Nice job, Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura told him.

"Yeah, Sasuke-kun!!" Ino remarked.

"It's my turn, Ino-pig!! Shut up!!" Sakura hollered as she walked up.

"Okay, Gotta Go My Own Way coming right up." Arashi put in 'Gotta Go My Own Way' and pressed 'Play.'

"I gotta say what's on my mind," Sakura started. When she finished, Sasuke stared at her. He'd never heard her sing...and he thought she was pretty good!!

"Nice job, girlie. Who's next?" Arashi asked to be answered by a standing-up Chouji. "Me."

Arashi took out the girl's CD and popped in the boy's. He pressed 'Play' and Chouji started singing. When he finished, he ran up to Arashi. "How'd I do?"

"Not too good, kid." Chouji just nodded and walked back to Shikamaru and Ino. Shikamaru stood up and said, "Me next. This is troublesome."

"Sure, kid." After Arashi pressed 'Play,' Shikamaru came in.

"Everybody's always talking at me, everybody's trying to get in my head..." Shikamaru started. Ino just looked at him in disbelief. Shikamaru was SINGING!! Ino couldn't hold back a small laugh. There was _something _about his voice..._something _Ino liked...no, there couldn't be!! But still, she didn't hear that something in Sasuke's voice...and Shikamaru had, just a..._hot _voice to her. **"It's as hot as him, ne Ino?" **Inner Ino asked.

"SHUT UP, HORMONES!!" Ino hollered out loud with a pointer finger pointed. Arashi paused the CD player and everyone looked at her funnily. "Err...sorry Shikamaru...carry on..."

Arashi pressed 'Play' as Shikamaru rolled his eyes and continued. "Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it. You can bet on me," he finished. Everyone mildly clapped. Well, except Ino. "THAT WAS SWEET, SHIKAMARU!! NICE!! I THINK MY HORMONES LIKED THE PERFORMANCE TOO!!"

Shikamaru flushed. "Eh...that's _great _news, Ino..." Ino flushed horribly and walked up to Arashi. "M-my turn, sir..."

Arashi held back a smirk and pressed 'Play' for 'Gotta Go My Own Way.' Ino exhaled and started.

"I gotta say what's on my mind. Something about us, doesn't seem right these days," she sang. About three and a half minutes later, the song was over and everyone had made up their minds. Ino. Had. A. Very. Show. Offish. Voice. "Sharpay much?" Naruto called out. Ino glared at him. "She suits me."

Arashi nodded. He agreed. Ino and Sharpay just...fit. "Okay, who's-."

"ME!!!!!" Lee hollered as everyone around him covered their eardrums. Arashi started the CD player and Lee started. "Everybody's always talking at me, everybody's trying to get in my youthful head, I want to listen to my own youthful heart talking, I need to count on my youthful self instead..." Arashi paused it, trying to stop his ear from bleeding. "Never sing again in your life. Next?" Neji stood up and casually strolled over to the CD player. "Get this over with," he mumbled. Arashi nodded, started the accompaniment, and Neji started singing.

Towards the middle of the song, Tenten's hormones kicked up a notch too. _HEAVEN, is his voice hot or what? Like him..._Tenten told herself. **"Yep. Just like him. You got that right," **Tenten's Inner told her. _Shut up, will you? _Tenten asked her Inner. **"NOPEY NOPEY NOPES NOPE!!" **her Inner joked. Tenten decided to ignore her inner (and her hormones) and continue listening to..._Neji..._ she dreamily sighed inside her head when she saw Neji was finished singing.

"Hey, nice job Neji!!" Tenten hollered.

"Err...arigato?" Neji answered, unsure.

"Nice job, kiddo!!" Arashi complimented. "Hey, I might be looking at the next Troy Bolton!!" Neji sighed. He did NOT want to be the next Troy Bolton. **"Hey, but Tenten as the next Gabriella might make you WANT to be the next Troy Bolton, ne?" **Neji's Inner told him. _"Hormones, shut up. Everyone knows a Hyuuga doesn't have hormones or emotions. Only really pointless flashbacks that take up entire battle scenes." _Neji mentally commanded his Inner.

"Well," Arashi said, pointing at Tenten. "You're the only one who hasn't gone yet. Come on up!" Tenten sighed and walked up. "Okay. Go." Arashi pressed 'Play' and Tenten began to sing.

"I gotta say what's on my mind. Something about us, doesn't seem right, these days. Life keeps getting in the way. Whenever we try, somehow the plan, is always rearranged. It's so hard to say, but I gotta do what's best for me. You'll be okay...I've got to move on and be who I am, I just don't belong here, I hope you understand. We might find a place in this world someday. But at least for now, I gotta go my own way," Tenten started and continued.

Neji was in complete shock. _Holy bloody crap, Tenten can SING!! _Neji thought. Apparently, that's what everyone else thought too, seeing as how everyone's eyes were bugged out.

_Crap, that's such a pretty voice!! _Neji told himself. _She's...her voice!! IT'S FLIPPIN' BEAUTIFUL!! _

**"Hm, did the great Hyuuga Neji just say that something about Tenten was beautiful?" **his Inner jokingly questioned him. _Oh, shut up, teme Inner._ Neji told his Inner. _I'm TRYING to listen to my teammate sing._

Tenten was on the very last chorus. "I've got to move on and be who I am, I just don't belong here, I hope you understand. We might find a place in this world someday. But at least for now, I gotta go my own way. I gotta go my own way. I gotta go, my own way." Tenten finished. She was then rewarded with a flippin' HUGE embrace from Arashi. "CRAP, LITTLE GIRL!! THAT WAS INSANE!!" Tenten just shook him off and walked back over to Neji and Lee.

"BUT SERIOUSLY!! YOU HAD NO PROBLEM HITTING ANY NOTES, YOU WERE SINGING FROM YOUR CHEST, AND YOU WERE SINGING LOUDLY AND VERY, VERY BEAUTIFULLY!!" Arashi hollered.

"I'm well aware of how I did, alright?" Tenten stated. "So, we all auditioned. Can we leave now?"

Arashi nodded. "YES!! Now, if you come back here tomorrow, the cast list will be on the window, okay?" Everyone nodded. Most of them didn't want parts. Keyword _most_. Naruto wanted a part. He claimed it would help him on his quest to become recognized by villagers. Everyone else thought he was flippin' crazy.

When they exited the building, Tenten was the first to speak. "All right, I am OUT of here!!" She walked away, only to be pulled back by Lee.

"BUT YOUTHFUL TENTEN!! YOU LET YOUR YOUTH SHOW!! I MUST TELL GAI-SENSEI RIGHT NOW HOW BEAUTIFULLY YOU HAVE DONE!! I AM OFF!!"

Everyone started telling each other how good they did. Pretty much every girl was saying, "NEJI!! YOU DID GREAT!!" and every guy was practically clinging to Tenten saying, "YOU HAVE THE VOICE OF AN ANGEL!!!"

"Get off of me!!" Tenten hollered, kicking everyone off. "I know I did goodf, okay?!" With that she got ready to storm off.

Neji didn't want his teammate to leave without saying how he felt about her performance. **"Go on, baka!! Grab her arm and tell her how you feel!!" **Neji's Inner taunted him. For once, Neji had to agree. He grabbed his teammate's arm. "Oui, Tenten?" he asked. Tenten looked into his pearl orbs. "Hai, Neji?"

Neji pulled her over to the side of the building. "Listen, Tenten, I don't want anyone hearing me say this, but..." Neji paused.

"Neji? You can tell me!! It's okay!!" Tenten convinced.

"Okay. I don't want anyone hearing me tell you..." Neji leaned into Tenten's ear. "You sounded incredibly beautiful. Like, truly remarkable." Tenten flushed.

"Oui, thanks Neji!! You sounded really good yourself!! No wonder all the girls were congratulating you on your performance!!"

The two walked back to the group. Sakura was telling Sasuke how good he did. Sasuke would occasionally whispe,. "You did good, too," when no one was looking.

Ino was apologizing to Shikamaru about her outburst. Shikamaru kept saying things like "It's okay," "I forgive you," and "Apology accepted," but Ino wouldn't stop. "Ino!!" Shikamaru screamed. "I forgive you!!"

Naruto was telling Hinata how cute she sounded. "Forget the man's remark, Hina-chan!! You sounded maw-velous, dawlin'!!"

And all the twelve ninja could do...to see if they got roles...was wait.

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

**Sorry for the NejiTen-ness in this chapter. Eh, forgive me!! I LOVE NejiTen! Did I ever tell about the time in Shippuden 14 when (rants about NejiTen for five hours, then realizes that is in the middle of an A/N) Sorry for that!! But, yeah. People's hormones _very_ _slightly_ kicked in. And...does anyone else sense romance coming in? Yeap!!**

**Yes, YEAP!! is an original word by me. It's a combination of Yeah!! and Yup!! Well, so stay tuned!! And get ready for the cast list!!**


	4. Cast: Who Gets The Parts?

1Title: Konoha School Musical

Author: Moonlight Music Mistress

Pairings: NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno, SasuSaku

Summary: An A-Rank mission...try out for High School Musical 2!!

**Yeap!! Here's another chapter from MOI!! Chapter 4 of KSM is officially UP!! PLEASE READ. And **_**REVIEW**_

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

Recap:

_And all the twelve ninja could do...to see if they got roles...was wait._

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

The next day, the twelve shinobi were walking to the outside of the audition room to see if any of them got roles. As they were walking, they were talking.

"I'M GONNA GET THE LEAD ROLE OF TROY BOLTON, DATTEBAYO!!" Naruto hollered.

"THAT IS THE YOUTHFUL SPIRIT, NARUTO!!" Lee hollered.

Tenten was sulking alongside her two teammates. "Knowing my crappy luck, I'll get the role of Gabriella."

The rest of the eleven said, "You WILL get that role!!" Tenten sulked as the twelve arrived at the cast listing.

"All right!" Kiba hollered. "Let's see what roles we got!!" Everyone stepped up to the list and read it silently.

Troy- Hyuuga Neji

Gabriella- Tenten

Sharpay- Yamanaka Ino

Ryan- Uzumaki Naruto

Chad- Uchiha Sasuke

Taylor- Haruno Sakura

Zeke- Nara Shikamaru

Martha- Hyuuga Hinata

Kelsi- Temari

Jason- Inuzuka Kiba

Kiba hooted, "OH YEAH!! NEJI AND TENTEN GOT THE LEAD ROLES!!" Tenten and Neji flushed at this.

"Wait a minute, when did Temari sign up? She doesn't even live in this village." Chouji asked.

"Didn't you hear, Chouji?" Sakura asked. "The play will be seen by Konoha and SUNA. So Temari tried out, and apparently got a role," she explained.

"Oh."

"I'M RYAN, DATTEBAYO!!" Naruto called.

"Ew!!" Ino shouted. "I have to play my character alongside NARUTO for the whole show?!" Shikamaru smirked at this. "Eh, Ino. You're so troublesome."

"I'm Chad. What the heck does Chad do?" Sasuke asked.

"Chad is Troy's best friend," Sakura explained. "And...Taylor's boyfriend."

"Well, who's Taylor?" Sasuke asked.

"M-me..." Sakura told him.

"Oh..." Sasuke trailed off. Truth be told, Sasuke would rather be Sakura's boyfriend than anyone else's.

"Um...what does Martha do?" Hinata asked.

"Martha is a very smart girl who loves dancing," explained Tenten. "Her best friends are Taylor, Gabriella, and Kelsi. Most of your scenes will be with Sakura, Temari, and I."

Hinata sulked. "Oh." Hinata wanted to be with Naruto for her scenes.

Lee suddenly walked up to his teammates. "OH, YOUTHFUL NEJI AND TENTEN!! YOUR BRILLIANT SINGING HAS LED YOU TO GAIN LEAD ROLES!! HOPEFULLY THIS WILL HELP YOU REALIZE YOUR BURNING, YOUTHFUL LOVE FOR ONE ANOTHER!!" Neji wanted to Jyuuken Lee down to Kami only knows where, and Tenten shut his mouth with her hand. "LEE!! We don't want public humiliation for the fourth time today," Tenten told him.

Meanwhile, Naruto was talking to Hinata. "So, Hina-chan!! I'm Ryan, and you're Martha!! Do they even talk in the show?"

"N-not that I know of, Naruto-kun..." Hinata stuttered. "All I know is that, at the beginning of the movie, Troy and Gabriella are dating, and so are Chad and Taylor. Also, Sharpay tries to win over Troy even though Gabriella is dating him."

"Ah. So wait, who does Ryan date?"

"I-I don't know..."

"Alright. HOPEFULLY HE DATES MARTHA, DATTEBAYO!!" Hinata flushed horribly.

Meanwhile, with Ino and Shikamaru (who were talking):

"So you're Zeke, eh Shika?" Ino asked. "Isn't he the dude who loves baking?"

Shikamaru nodded. "He also is the only one to accept Sharpay. Who's Sharpay?"

Ino flushed. "M-m-m-m-m-m-me..."

Shikamaru flushed slightly. "But your character tries to win over Troy, right?"

"Yep, so apparently I have to be all over Neji in this movie," Ino explained.

"Oh. Well, who do I end up with at the end?" Shikamaru sounded a bit upset.

"Who does Zeke end up with? Well, we'll just have to see," Ino smirked.

Meanwhile, with Sasuke and Sakura:

"Oi, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun?"

"Chad and Taylor...my character and your character...what do they do?"

Sakura flushed. "Well, Chad is Troy's best friend, and Taylor is Gabriella's. So I'm going to be around Tenten a lot, and you'll be around Neji a lot."

Sasuke said, "Am I with you a lot?"

Sakura nodded. "You're with me more than anyone." Sasuke flushed slightly at this.

With Neji and Tenten:

"So...my character and your character date, eh?" Tenten asked Neji.

"Yeah. I've heard rumors...I don't know if they're true...that my character and your character kiss," Neji explained.

"W-what?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah," Neji replied.

Tenten huffed. This was going to be a long play...

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx

**I didn't like that chapter. Maybe I'll rewrite it. But anyway, if you've seen HSM2, you know what happens between Gabriella's and Troy's characters. And Chad's and Taylor's. Plus, if you pay CLOSE ATTENTION at the end of the movie, right after All For One, you'll see who's dating who. Yeap!! So, another chapter up!! Bye!! Review!!**


	5. Listening: Do You Like the Songs, Kids?

TITLE: Konoha School Musical

AUTHOR: Moonlight Music Mistress

PAIRINGS: NejiTen, SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina (some InoShikaTema)

GENRE: Humor/Parody

RATING: Teen

SUMMARY: An A-Rank mission!! What is it? Try out for High School Musical 2!!

_**READ!!**_**: I REALLY hate to break it to you guys, but...in the couple of months since I last updated this story, I have REALLY grown to HATE High School Musical and everything relating to it with a burning, despising passion. However, for you guys' sake, I'll continue it, and finish it!! But I don't know how long it will be, because I really don't like it much and I want to get it done and out of the way. Kay? THX!!**

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

FIRST DAY OF REHEARSAL!! Squee to the maximum power!! TRA LA LA!!

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Everyone who had received a part in High School Musical 2 had then arrived together at a local theater company which they would always rehearse at. The stars were all quite angry that they were stars, especially Neji and Tenten. They had to share an onscreen KISS for the whole VILLAGE to see!! AND Suna!! 

"Urr...this is the most annoying mission we've ever been assigned!!" complained Sakura.

"At least you're a MINOR lead role!! I'm Ryan for gosh's sakes, and he is the most...weird...character in the whole show!! DATTEBAYO!! I mean, missions are supposed to be FUN!!"

Sakura sighed. "Missions are NOT supposed to be fun, kid." Ino nodded.

Shikamaru yawned as he opened the door and they walked into the rehearsal hall.

"Hey kids," Arashi greeted with a wave. "What's up?"

"YOU SUCK!!" Tenten shouted.

"Yeah, well, you're a good singer. You just got BURNED!!" Arashi announced. Everyone else looked at him with a WTC face.

"Hey, Arashi-san, where's Temari?" asked Ino. "Isn't she in the show?" 

Arashi nodded at her. "Yep. She's Kelsi. She should be here right about..."

"I'M HERE!!"

"...now."

"Hey Temari-chan!!" Tenten greeted.

"Wuzzup, sista?" Temari high-fived Tenten. They had become really good (coughBESTcough) friends since Temari beat her. (Ironic, ne?)

"So what's first on the agenda?" asked Kiba. 

"Today we're going to listen through all of the songs," announced Arashi. "The first one is "What Time Is It?", okay? Okay. So now listen to the original." Arashi pressed "Play" and then "What Time Is It?" came on.

"AHH!!" Sakura screamed.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT!!" yelled Neji.

"TURN IT OFF!!" hollered Ino.

"MY EARS!! THEY'RE DEAD!!" Naruto shouted.

Arashi couldn't even hear the song in the background, so he cried, "Guys? Guys?! GUYS!! We're moving on to "Fabulous!!" So shut up!!"

Ino cheered. "Yay! My song!!" she squealed.

"And mine, you bimbo!" Naruto emphasized.

"Nobody cares about you!" Ino yelled. "This is MY song!"

_It's out with the old_

_And in with the new_

_Goodbye clouds of grey_

_Hello skies of blue_

_A dip in the pool_

_A trip to the spa_

_Endless days in my chaise_

_The whole world according to moi!_

Ino was sitting there, humming. "Nice song!!" Arashi nodded. 

"What do I do in the song?" Naruto asked.

"You sit in a pink tux and play a piano," Arashi announced. The others "ha-ha'd" at him. Naruto "hmph!"ed and sulked.

Next is "Work This Out," Arashi said as it played.

_How did we get from the top of the world to the bottom of the heap?_

_I don't recall you mentioning the boss is such a creep!_

_We still have the ingredients to make this summer sweet_

_Well, I've got rags instead of riches_

_And all these dirty wishes_

_Just wish I had three wishes!_

"This one is okay," Shikamaru said. "Most of my solos are in this one, right?"

"That's right, Shika-honey!" Temari announced, clinging onto Shikamaru. Ino and Shikamaru looked at her like she was insane.

"Temari...what are you doing to Shikamaru?" asked Tenten.

Temari's only reply was a wink at Tenten and a smirk at Ino, who growled.

"Okay now...next is "You Are the Music in Me," Arashi said.

"My solos are in this one, right?" Temari asked. Arashi nodded.

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_You are the music in me_

Temari scowled, "Those are like my only solos in the whole show!"

Arashi nodded. "That's because you're Kelsi." Temari pouted.

The song ended and they moved onto "I Don't Dance."

_Hey_

_Play ball_

_Hey batter batter hey batter batter swing_

_I've got to just do my thing_

"MY SONG!! YAY!!" Sasuke cheered. Arashi and everyone else just looked at him funny.

"It's mine too, stupid," Naruto proudly declared to Sasuke.

"Well it's more mine!"

"No, mine!"

"No, mine!"

At that moment, a loud, "IT'S BOTH OF YOURS!! NOW GET OVER IT!!" was heard.

"Who was THAT?" asked Sakura.

"W-well it c-certainly wasn't _me_," Hinata meekly stated, blushing.

Yeah, it was Hinata.

Anyway, onto "You Are the Music in Me (Sharpay Version.)"

_Two, three, four!_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Na na na_

_You are the music in,_

_Are the music in..._

"This is the part where I pretty much steal Neji from Tenten in a disturbing way, right?" asked Ino. Arashi chuckled and said, "Yes."

"And I have to be utterly disturbed and imagine Ino as my bride?" Neji shivered at the thought.

"Yes. Now onto "Gotta Go My Own Way.""

_I've gotta say what's on my mind_

_Something about us doesn't seem right these days_

_Life keeps getting in the way_

_Whenever we try, somehow the plan_

_Is always rearranged..._

Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Why are you rolling your eyes, Tenten?" Temari asked. "Aren't you happy to be a lead?"

Tenten sighed. "No...it's..." Tenten lead Temari away from the group for a minute. She whispered something in Temari's ear before going back. Temari nodded sympathetically the whole time.

"Aw, girl, it'll pass. Don't you worry," Temari said. Tenten sighed once again. "Thanks, girl."

"Totally."

"Okay, girls, congratulations! You just missed the entire song! Good for you!! Now we're moving on to "Bet On It!" Arashi cheered with forced enthusiasm.

_Everybody's always talking at me_

_Everybody's trying to get in my head_

_I want to listen to my own heart talking_

_I need to count on myself instead_

"My song," Neji growled, his arms across his chest as his back was laying across the back of the seat. "Pfft. What crap."

Arashi sighed. "Why do I get stuck with these kids?" he whispered under his breath.

"Next is "Everyday," the big number between Neji and Tenten," Arashi smirked at them.

The two sighed. "Can we cut that number out?" 

Arashi smirked. "Oh, no, no, no. That, my friends, is the most important number in the show. We wouldn't want to cut that out, now would we?"

"Yes."

As soon as "Everyday" ended, "All For One" played.

"Well, this one's got a solo in it for me, which is a first," Sakura optimized. 

"You have a solo in "Work This Out," too," reminded Sasuke.

"Oh. Right," Sakura replied.

When that song ended, "Humuhumunukunukuapua'a" came on.

"Oh, this is the bonus track, isn't it?" Ino asked.

Arashi nodded. "Yeah. It's when you act like a mermaid."

"Aw!! I've always wanted to be a mermaid!!" Ino cheered. Everyone looked at her funny.

"Okay then..." Shikamaru said.

"Ha! You're so FUNNY, Shika-baby!!" Temari squealed, hugging him and glaring smirkingly at Ino.

Ino growled. "What are you DOING?"

Temari smirked. "Is he yours, Ino-chan? Please pardon me. I'm terribly sorry." Temari let go of Shikamaru and walked past Ino. But as she walked past she whispered in Ino's ear, "Let the games begin."

"You guys can go home now," Arashi yawned. "I will see you in..." Arashi checked his clipboard. "...three days."

"Alright!" everyone hollered. "Goodbye and good riddance!"

x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

**As I said, I hate HSM and HSM2 now so that chapter was probably no good, but I have other better stories! I'm sorry; I just don't like HSM or HSM2 anymore. At least this is my first update in a while. See ya!**


End file.
